


Cool Space Mom Carol

by ThirteenthMouse6572



Series: The Adventures of Peter Benjamin Parker and His Many, Many Family Members [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthMouse6572/pseuds/ThirteenthMouse6572
Summary: ‘Ah, who else am I going to call anyway?’ Peter asked himself, pressing the ‘call’ button on the contact.“Peter Parker, hello.”[No Endgame Spoilers!]





	Cool Space Mom Carol

**Author's Note:**

> i loved the about 5 second interaction between carol and peter in endgame and i would die for both of them
> 
> this is the first story in a series i've decided to start writing, which is just my self-indulgent peter parker fluff stories. something to get me writing again. there'll be no post schedule, so apologies in advance!
> 
> also au in which goose is immortal not-cat because he’s the best
> 
> hope you enjoy!

Peter’s school day had been bad from the beginning. In the compound, it was fine, he even stole _(read: was given)_ a piece of egg on toast from Mr Barnes on his way to out the door. The badness happened as soon as he got to school. Apparently, Flash had decided that the day where Peter had 2 different tests and an assignment due was the best day to amp his teasing up to 11.

“Hey, Penis! How’s life under a bridge treating you?” Flash mocked. Okay, maybe ‘teasing’ was understating it a bit. Peter kept his head down and scrolled through Instagram on his phone, wishing that Flash could just leave him alone for once. “What, lost your voice as well as your Aunt?” Flash’s friends laughed along with him.

In his ears, Peter could hear his heartbeat growing faster by the second, but he just kept quiet. If he reacted, Flash’s teasing would just grow worse and Peter’s life would be hell when he got home. He continued scrolling on Instagram until he came across a photo with a familiar 8-pointed star. The caption was talking about the poster’s favourite heroes, but Peter didn’t really pay attention to it.

Flash didn’t seem to take kindly to being ignored. Peter’s phone was snatched out of his hand and he was pulled up by the front of his shirt. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed a lot of eyes on Flash and himself, watching and waiting for what was inevitably about to happen. “Hey, listen when I’m talking to you, Parker,” Flash said. Now, Peter had gone up against a lot of villains, even had a building fall on him, but in his stomach he was still afraid of what Flash was planning. “There’s no ‘Mr Stark’ to save you now, Parker. Not like you even know him anyway. Tony Stark wouldn’t even want to know a disappointment like you.”

Peter had heard that speech from his mind too many times over, and he was starting to get sick of it to be quite honest. “Leave me alone,” he said, his voice quieter than he would have liked it to be. Flash laughed, and the next thing Peter knew was a hand flying towards his face and he was sitting outside Principle Morita’s office. Flash’s mother was sitting there, fussing over her son and sending the occasional glare towards Peter.

Principle Morita walked out and started talking with Flash and his mother. Obviously, he was trying to talk quiet enough that Peter couldn’t hear, but Peter could still hear what they were saying loud and clear.

“Mrs Thompson, has your son told you what happened between him and Peter?” Morita asked.

“Yes!” Mrs Thompson said, and Peter didn’t even need enhanced hearing to hear her. “That boy provoked my baby by calling him stupid!”

‘ _Okay, first of all: No,_ ’ Peter thought. He kept his thoughts to himself, as to not make his situation worse.

“How did Peter do that?” Morita enquired, glancing over to Peter.

“He said that Tony Stark wouldn’t even want to meet with me, since _he’s_ already got that stupid Stark Internship!” Flash accused. “Not like it even exists, anyway.”

Peter looked up at Flash, who was glaring daggers at Peter. Peter wouldn’t be able to call anyone else, since he usually called Aunt May for situations like this. The Thompsons seemed to realise this. Principle Morita finished his conversation with them and walked over to Peter, who didn’t meet his eyes. “Peter, you realise you’ll have to apologise to Flash, correct?” he said.

‘ _That’s stupid, considering he was the one that punched me._ ’ Peter didn’t say that. He didn’t actually say anything. “Can’t I call someone?” Peter asked fruitlessly. Who would he even call? He can’t call Mr Stark, and Mr Barnes wouldn’t be the best person to call at the time.

Principle Morita sighed. “I don’t know who you’ll call, Peter. But I’ll give you 5 minutes, which is as good as I can give you before the Thompsons start threatening more lawyers.” Peter just nodded as Morita walked away and to the Thompsons before entering his office once more.

Peter scrolled through his contact list. The list used to only contain Ned, MJ, Aunt May, and Mr Stark, and even with Tony freaking Stark on it, it seemed normal. Now he had collected a number of phone numbers. His eyes landed on the contact he had never used. **Captain Mar-Vell** , it read. Peter only talked with Miss Danvers once, and he was dumbstruck the whole time. ‘ _Ah, who else am I going to call anyway?_ ’ Peter asked himself, pressing the ‘call’ button on the contact.

The Thompsons seemed surprised when Peter held the phone to his ear, whispering things Peter ignored. The phone rang five times, and Peter was afraid Carol wasn’t going to pick up. Just when Peter was about to give up, a semi-familiar voice came through the receiver. “Peter Parker, hello.”

Peter nearly cried in relief. “Hi Miss Danvers, are you busy at the moment?” he asked. He looked over to Flash, who’s mouth was in a small ‘o’ shape.

“Not at the moment, Peter Parker. What’s up?”.

Peter thought about how to phrase his predicament. “I need you to come to my school. I can’t exactly call anyone else right now,” Peter explained. “It’s Midtown High School.”

“I’ll be there soon, probably in a minute or so, I’m not far away. Can you explain the situation when I get there? I don’t think this communicator will survive the travel while being used,” Carol said. Peter smiled to himself.

“Okay Miss Danvers! See you soon!”

“Bye Peter Parker."

Peter hung up the phone and looked over to the Thompsons. Flash looked like he was about to explode into questions. Morita walked back out and looked between Peter and the family. “Peter, did you manage to call someone?” he asked.

Peter nodded. “She’ll be here in a few minutes, she said,” Peter explained. Morita looked very surprised.

“He must be lying! He doesn’t have anyone to call!” Mrs Thompson yelled, standing up and pointing accusatorily at Peter. Peter just narrowed his eyes at her and didn’t say anything, not wanting to get into a verbal fighting match without backup. “Admit it, boy! You were just faking that conversation!” Morita tried to say something, but was cut off. “First you insult my baby, and then you lie about someone coming for you!” Mrs Thompson took a step towards Peter, who had to control his body as his Spidey Sense yelled at him to jump away.

“Mrs Thompson, I think that–” Peter appreciated Morita’s attempts, but he really was making things worse.

“You should be expelled!” _That’s a bit extreme._

Peter, out of the corner of his eye, saw someone walk into the room. He couldn’t see who it was, but everyone else (minus Mrs Thompson) noticed as well and were staring not-so-subtly. “Excuse me. Are you Principle Morita?” the newcomer asked Morita.

Peter nearly cried for the second time that day. Mrs Thompson turned to the newcomer, about to yell, when she was met with a stone cold face. Carol’s eyes flicked towards Peter and her features softened. “Hey Peter Parker,” she greeted, “I suppose this is the incident you were calling me about?”

“Not really, this just happened,” Peter said, his eyes not leaving Mrs Thompson. “How was your travel?”

“You know how it is,” Carol said nonchalantly, “had to convince Goose to let me go. This’ll have to be quick before he starts eating things out of spite.” Peter laughed, getting a smile out of her. “Now, what seems to be the problem, Ma’am?” Carol finally addressed Mrs Thompson, who smiled smugly.

“This child insulted my baby–” _She couldn’t call her own kid by his name?_ “–and he keeps lying about some stupid ‘Stark Internship’!” Carol looked to Peter with a frown on her face.

“That doesn’t seem right,” she said. “I can personally vouch for Peter’s internship, as I work with Tony Stark and have seen him working. Also, since I have eyes that work, I can see the fact that _my son_ has a black eye, and your child does not even have a scratch on him.”

The amount of times Peter nearly cried due to Carol that day was insane. He couldn’t believe he had just been called ‘my son’ by one of the coolest people he’s ever met. “Parker doesn’t have any family! How is he your son?” Flash yelled, interrupting.

Carol turned to him, and her face must have frightened him enough because Flash shut right up. She turned back to Mrs Thompson and smiled a clearly fake smile. “I’m sure Peter could call others that will vouch for his internship. However, I believe that you will only need me to say that Peter wouldn’t do anything like insulting your son. He did not even give your son a very well-deserved punch back.”

Mrs Thompson gasped. Thankfully, Morita interrupted before any yelling happened. “I think that is enough.” He gained the attention of everyone in the room. “Mrs Thompson, nobody will be getting expelled. Miss Danvers, was it? I believe that you should not condone violence with... your son.” Peter’s chest warmed when he was called Carol’s son. “Both boys should apologise for their actions, and no legal action will be required, Mrs Thompson.”

Peter and Flash both appeared to have the same idea of ‘I’m not apologising to him!’, although Peter believed his was more justified since the only thing he did to provoke Flash was existing. The two still apologised half-heartedly to each other, Flash glaring at Peter as he ‘apologised’. Carol put her arm around Peter as he stood up.

“I’m taking Peter back home. You can call whoever his emergency contact is and tell them that Carol Danvers has picked Peter up,” Carol said, her eyes daring Morita to disagree. Thankfully, Morita just nodded and let both women take their respective children home.

Carol having a car wasn’t something Peter expected. It was very fancy, and Peter wasn’t sure where she got it from. As soon as he sat in the front seat, his lap was filled with a purring pile of orange fur. “Hello Goose,” Peter greeted the not-cat. He pulled on his seatbelt and pet the fur on Goose’s back.

“So, want to tell me what the incident that started all that was?” Carol asked, patting Goose’s head before starting the car and pulling onto the street.

Peter sighed. “Flash was being his usual self and ended up punching me in the face. Sorry that I had to call you, the only other person I could have called was Mr Barnes and I didn’t think that sending in an ex-assassin with a vibranium arm was the best way to de-escalate the situation.” He looked over to Carol, who was frowning deeply. “Miss Danvers?”

“Did you do anything to provoke him, Peter Parker?”

“No! I never do, apparently my existence insults him enough for him to pick on me. Now that I technically don’t have any family, it just gave him more fuel for the teasing.”

Carol was silent for a few long, long seconds. “If he ever tries anything again, just call me. You don’t even have to be in that office. I can even sic Goose on him, if you want.” Peter smiled and laughed quietly, patting Goose’s head. “Seriously, I burnt a guy’s hand for being an asshole to me a few years ago. I won’t hesitate to come to your aid, Peter Parker.”

“Thanks, Miss Danvers.” Peter smiled at her. “Hey, Miss Danvers?” Carol hummed in question. “Y-you called me, uh, your ‘son’ to Flash’s mom. Was that an accident or something?”

Carol looked to Peter and smiled. “It wasn’t a mistake. The fact that Goose liked you as soon as he met you proves that you’re trustworthy, and you’re too cute to not think of you like a son.” Carol ruffled his hair and Peter ducked away, giggling. “Anyway, now that kid knows you actually do have a family.”

Peter wasn’t going to mention that Flash still had ‘fuel’ for his bullying. He was just trying not to look too happy that Cool Space Mom (as he and Shuri had gotten to calling her whenever she was brought up) called Peter her _son_ (He failed at that mission before it ever really began). The rest of the ride to the compound was in comfortable silence, only being interrupted by Goose’s occasional purring.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! <3


End file.
